


dark pink nights

by AlmondRose



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Vulcan Kissing, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: at a party on an alien planet, captain kirk figures everyone on the command team should probably dance. to set a good example, of course, not for any selfish reasons. of course not.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	dark pink nights

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt (spirk + knuckle kissing and/or fond looks)....i'm @sqoiler on tumblr if you see this crossposted over there

In honor of the treaty and new membership to the Federation, the _Enterprise’_ s hosts have thrown a party. It’s outside, under a pavilion. Balls of light float near the roof of the structure and outside, the night sky is a dark pink. Their hosts are playing music that reminds Kirk of a ballroom waltz on instruments he’s never seen before; members of his crew dance with their hosts or each other, carefully avoiding the alien drinks but cheerfully eating the pastries left out for the party to eat. Kirk spots crewmembers drinking from water bottles they’ve brought with them and ignores the glint of Bones’s flask from across the room. 

It wouldn’t do for him to stand in the corner nursing his own water bottle all night, no matter that he’s already danced with one of the ambassadors. Kirk knows another person who hasn’t danced all night either, and he can find Mr. Spock quite easily, as, of course, the man is standing right beside him. 

“We should dance,” he says, thinking that it is only partly selfish reasons he even asks. Spock looks at him, expression unchanging. “As commanding officers, we need to set a good example--”

“I understand,” Spock says, and he clips his water bottle to his belt. “Did you intend that the pair of us should dance with each other, or find partners to dance with?”

“Either,” Kirk says, thinking _the former, please._ “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“If it is my comfort you are seeking, Captain, then dancing with you would be my preference,” Spock says. Jim clips his own water bottle to his belt, and holds an elbow out to his friend. 

“Well, then,” he says, and Spock takes it, and Jim leads him to the dance floor. 

It is not so crowded as it might be on a club back on Earth. It _is_ rather like a ballroom dance, and the couples spinning around them have hands intertwined. For the sake of appeasing their hosts and honoring traditions, Kirk should hold Spock’s hand. He should touch Spock’s palm to his own, wrap his fingers around the back of Spock’s hand, and dance. For some reason, though, this seems unbearably intimate, and Kirk wonders if, perhaps, he should find someone else to dance with, after all. 

Perhaps Bones could be persuaded, Kirk is beginning to think, and then Spock takes his hand and ties their fingers loosely. Kirk comes back to himself and tightens his grip and begins the dance. 

Spock is very close to him, he notes, wondering the exact space between their chests, the exact space between their mouths. Spock would know. 

Kirk realizes he’s looking at Spock’s mouth and looks away, focusing on Chekov and his partner and watching them dance. He leads, if only because he’s already danced and Spock has not. 

When Kirk looks back at Spock, Spock is staring right at him, amusement curdling in his eyes. Kirk’s heart flutters and he wonders if Spock is reading his mind, if he is feeling their thoughts slide together. 

“I am not,” Spock says, and Kirk opens his mouth in protest. “However, that last thought was quite loud. I am attempting to focus more on the dancing than on your thoughts.”

“I am grateful, Mister Spock,” Kirk murmurs, although he doesn’t really know that he does mind if Spock reads his thoughts. Kirk attempts the spin, to push Spock away and pull him back, and Spock allows him to try it, his gaze never leaving Kirk’s, their hands never unlocking. 

Kirk pulls him close, and their chests touch. For a moment, their breaths mingle, and the music draws to a close. 

Feeling daring, Kirk lifts their joined hands to his mouth, brushes his lips against Spock’s knuckles. 

“Thank you for the dance, Mister Spock,” Kirk says, and when he looks up at Spock’s eyes they are burning. 

Their hands split apart, and Kirk turns away to find Bones, or Uhura, or anyone else who might want to dance, and he feels the imprint of Spock’s hand against his for the rest of the night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments/kudos always enjoyed! LLAP


End file.
